Son of the Moon
by Josceline Rising
Summary: Brimos thought it would be an easy job. Catch the enemy, get the gold. That is until the demons of his past begin to be resurrected by a very special Blood Elf. Will a sworn enemy give him the strength to confront his monsters?
1. Chapter 1

The night was dark, the moon obscured by an overcast sky. A fire burned in the distance, casting shadows through the trees, transforming every bush and stone into a nightmarish creature. These ever changing pools of darkness hid the crouched figure well among the blue tinted trees. His tall form was well concealed by the ever shifting night, his figure simply adding one more shadow to the nights collage. The lone Draenei crept closer to the small campsite, nestled in the alcove created by a hollowed out piece of the Exodar that had broken away from the main hub. Far from the trail, there was little chance of help ever arriving should anything happen to the unfortunate soul who chose to take settler here. Timberstriders and Nightstalkers plagued the area, and any unlucky enough to cross their path would not be long for this world. Only the truly desperate or hunted would take refuge in such a dangerous place. This particular Draenei was hoping for hunted.

Some days ago in Azure Watch a bounty had been placed on an unknown Blood Elf seen wandering around the outskirts of the Exodar heading in the direction of Stillpine Hold.. A thousand gold was being offered to any who could bring him in alive. The wandering Draenei had been in town at the time, and as a highly trained Paladin, he was a better qualified to capture this adversary than the common foot soldier who had preceded him. After hastily eating the breakfast served at the inn, he dressed quickly, wanted poster in hand. There wasn't a picture of the elves face, being that all who got close enough to catch a glimpse of him were not a live long enough to tell about it. A small caption said that the man was skilled with daggers, appearing out of the shadows to silence his victims forever. This man moved with a grace that was unheard of among the Draenei. Spirit, phantom, apparition; all were words that were being used to describe this fighter who moved like darkness itself. The Paladin believed none of this folly. _Let them cower in their beds because the night was dark_, he thought, _I fear neither man nor spirit._ With pack in hand, he rode his mount out of town heading towards western Azuremyst in the direction of Stillpine.

Now here he was days later, his hooves landing softly on the rain soaked earth. Muscles tense, he stopped outside the circle of firelight. There in front of the burning timbers was his prey, pointed ears casting long shadows on the forest floor, unaware of his impending doom. The evening was silent; as if the forest itself held it's breathe in anticipation of what was to occur. Unsheathing his sword he sprang from the bushes sword pointed at the figures back, hand up raised ready to attack. This would have been a perfect catch and would have been if he had actually caught someone. The head of the life-sized elf doll went rolling to the floor, leaves falling out as it went. And then, he felt a sharp dagger slide through a chink in his armor between his under arm and chest, right next to his heart.

"Evening Draenei"

He quietly muttered the only word one can in a situation like this.

"Shit."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long. **

**I do not own World of Warcraft or Battlenet. I did not create the Draenei, Blood Elves or any of the other creatures in this story. Enjoy!**

Time froze. His senses were dangerously alive, completely channeled down to a single point of awareness. The weapon was pressing hard into his unprotected skin, but not enough to draw blood. "Drop your weapon Draenei", his common was well pronounced with only a hint of a Thalassian accent. Slowly Brimos lowered his sword, ever aware of the dagger pricking his skin.

He had to act fast or he would end up like all those fools who had tried before him. Starting forward, he maneuvered away from the dagger while bringing one arm around to grab at the man. His arm made contact with the assassin's shoulder causing him to momentarily lose his balance and stumble. Brimos heard the clatter of the dagger dropping to the floor somewhere out in the darkness. The sound made it clear that it was far from the rogue's reach.

Seizing his chance, the Draenei spun around quickly grabbing his sword. The rogue did not falter long. He was up and ready by the time the Draenei had turned around. Brimos quickly took stock of the danger in front of him. The rogue was smaller than he had expected, standing no taller than five eleven. His lithe form stood crouched, his lost dagger replaced by two others poised in opposite directions in each hand. He was covered from head to toe in black gear, his eyes and two pointed ears were the only parts of his body that were visible.

Screaming a battle cry, Brimos charged at the rogue. He brought his sword down in a sweeping arch which the rogue easily deflected. Stepping around the figure he continued the stroke around to no avail. He brought his sword back around trying to hit the rogue with the butt of the instrument, but he simply pushed it in the opposite direction while rotating his body so that for one second the pair was back to back, arms extended. Brimos's movements though thoroughly honed to perfection, seemed wild and uncoordinated next to the rogue's fluid motions. For every move Brimos made, the rogue countered it with flawless ease. This 'dance' went on for a minute or so when, frustrated, Brimos drew upon the power of the Naaru. Feeling the light well up in him he stomped his hoof, releasing the store of energy from within. Gold veins of light raced out from his being, the energy bearing down upon the rogue. Jumping back the rogue quickly jumped into a tree fading into the dark branches above, barely missing the blast. This rogue was beginning to make Brimos feel very uneasy. He hadn't attempted a blow during their entire encounter. The rogue did not seem to be putting any effort into actually fighting, but simply deflecting the attacks thrown at him. Brimos shouted up into the branches, "Why won't you fight me you coward!" Spinning around, he kept his sword at the ready while trying to detect where the blood elf went. There was something very strange going on. He couldn't smell the rogue. Brimos was very sensitive to the smell of fel magics; if his foe truly was blood elf, he should be saturated in its scent. He kept turning this way and that, trying to catch any glimpse of the rogue when it finally dawned on him. 'He's trying to wear me out', just as he thought this an explosion went off to Brimos's left. Turning in the explosions direction it was only quick reflexes that saved him from the onslaught of knives shooting from the branches to his right. Clearing the line of fire, he felt a gut wrenching force slam into his abdomen, doubling over as he fell to the ground, completely cut off from his mana. A form materialized in front of him. The rogue bent over the incapacitated Draenei. With deft motions, he pulled out a needle and a vial from the pouch on his belt. Coating the needle with the specter blue substance from the vial he carefully pressed the needle into Brimos's neck. The needle created a sharp pain in his neck, but the area started to become numb. The numbing sensation spread through his entire body until he was completely paralyzed. The rogue removed the needle and replaced all the items into his bag, dragging the defeated Draenei by the hooves back to the campsite.

Brimos was dragged through grass and brush until they made it back to the dim glow of a shelter. The rogue sat Brimos up and proceeded to tie his arm and legs to a tree. The Draenei's head hung to the side, giving a sideways view of the scene before him. As the Draenei came to, he realized that the rogue had travelled surprisingly light. A backpack…perhaps two belt pouches…was that all that consisted of his gear? And rabbit was roasting on a spit…

A road worn blanket was laid out near the fire. The rogue sat down on the blanket and grabbed the spit sticking it in the ground next to him. He then began to clean his daggers with a rag in a calm and methodic manner, completely ignoring Brimos.

It was about an hour later when Brimos began to regain control of his body. By that time the rogue had finished cleaning his blades and had eaten the rabbit. He was, at the moment, pouring over several scrolls some of which appeared to be maps. Slowly Brimos began to move his mouth and a small groan escaped his lips. The rogue looked up from his papers and stared impassively at the Draenei. Still under the lull of the rouge's poison blade, Brimos raised his head off his shoulder. "You will receive no ransom for me rogue; I know not any information about the Alliance worth mentioning. I am no officer nor am I particularly influential. I am…worthless." This last part was hard for Brimos to say, but he kept his voice steady. The rogue stood up and walked over to him. Kneeling down, he looked straight into Brimos's eyes. "Draenei, you are far from worthless." While digging in his pouch the Rogue began to take off his mask.

Brimos stared at the rogue in amazement, the true weight of the danger he had gotten into slowly dawning on him. Before he could breathe a word the needle made contact with his neck as instantaneous unconsciousness over took him.

**I did it. That's all I can say about the story. Keep sending reviews I really appreciate them.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Everyone. Finals are over so it is time to get back to the important things in life, MMORPG's and fanfiction also Portal 2. I hope you all have your diapers on cause this chapter's gonna be a big one.**

**As always I do not own Blizzard or Warcraft. Though the characters are mine the races are not. Enjoy.**

Motion, the first sense Brimos could perceive was that of motion. A jerky motion rocked Brimos back and forth in an unsteady fashion. A constant throbbing in his head reminded him of his botched capture plan. He slowly opened his eyes, the mid-morning light only increasing the pain in his head. Once his eyes adjusted to the brightness of the day, Brimos began to take stalk of his surroundings. The bouncing motion he had noted was due to the tall, ambling bird he was currently strewn upon. Brimos was lying across the birds back, his head and legs dangling on either side of it causing him to have a nauseating view of a quickly passing ground. He tried to move his arms, but found they were tied behind his back. His entire body was strapped onto the creatures' saddle. His armor was gone and his weapons were nowhere in sight. Turning to his left Brimos was able to see the man leading the bird. Only it wasn't a man.

The blood elf girl turned to her captive upon hearing his movement, a smile growing on her face. "Good morning Draenei. Did you sleep well?". The girl was young, younger than him at least. Then again, some days it felt like the most seasoned of mage's were younger than he. Black hair flowed around her face; emerald eyes never losing contact with his. She was a decent height even by Draenei standards; her skin was tanned like one who had spent much of their youth in the sun. She wasn't wearing her black gear, but a green shirt and tan pants.

He tried to speak, to curse and rage at this petulant child, but his mouth was drier than a beach at low tide. All he could manage was a grunt and a strangled wheeze. "Cotton mouth huh? That happens. Badgers fang isn't the most forgiving of sedatives, but more predictable than the rest. Once we stop I'll…" the blood elf froze. Her head turned back and forth, her eyes continually darting around. Suddenly she dragged the Hawkstrider out of the clearing through some nearby bushes. Past the bushes, the blood elf dragged the bird to an over turned tree. A ditch had been created by its upturned root system. The ditch was big enough for six Draenei to fit in. She crouched down low, bringer the bird down with her. Without pausing, the girl was at Brimos's throat with a dagger her once smiling eyes now hard and serious. "Make a sound and I'll slit your throat." The rogue sat back down against the tree without waiting for his reply. For several minutes they just sat there. The rogues' body tense but never moving an inch from her spot. She never fidgeted, not once. Only her eyes darting around and the steady rise of her chest pointed to any sign of life within her. Finally, Brimos heard movement. The sound became louder as the ground began to shake by the power of a mighty force. Elekks, four or five by the sound of it, their giant feet stomped the ground as they charged past the clearing and the fallen tree. Men were shouting in Draenei to each other over the pounding of the Elekks. Vindicators. Even with this dangerous threat so near the rogue did not move. Brimos was about to shout out to the warriors they couldn't be far from where they sat and would quickly come to his aid, but just as he thought this the rogue looked at him with her cold eyes and slightly shook her head. Her blade gleamed in her hand as a dazzling reminder of the danger he was in. Brimos held his tongue.

Eventually the thunder faded and the forest was quiet once more. After a minute of silence, the Blood elf let out a deep breath. Slowly, she untied Brimos from the saddle and lowered him to the ground. She then grabbed a water skin from her pack and proceeded to pour the water into Brimos's mouth. "Now you were saying?", she said as folded into a sitting position and began rummaging through her sack. "Untie me! How did you know they were coming? What are you doing here?" Not looking up from her pack the blood elf replied, "A forest is a forest Draenei, whether it be Eversong or Azuremyst. I know forests and they do not keep secrets well."

"Let me go! I know who you are! You're wanted by everyone, Horde and Alliance! Everyone wants you dead!". Rage spewed from his mouth as Brimos thrashed around wildly trying to free himself from his bonds. The girl looked up at the yelling Draenei. "For someone just recently captured, you sure do have a mouth on you. Well Brimos I will certainly let you go in due time, but if you keep going on like that I will be forced to knock you out again." This gave the Draenei pause. "How do you know my name?" The girl pulled out a stack of papers from her pack and waved them in the air. They were from Brimos's gear. "Brimos, ex-Vindicator, you were sent to Outland to fight the Burning Legion. You were the captain of your troop. You're a war hero." She said all these as she read down the paper. "But you were let go. They didn't even give you an honorable discharge." "Silence you banshee, don't speak another word!" Brimos yelled at the girl his teeth barred as he once again began to yank at his bonds. The rogue looked up at the paladin a sad smile playing across her face. "It seems fortune as smiled upon me at last" she murmured quietly.

She gracefully stood up from the ground and walked over to Brimos. Pulling a strip of fabric from her sleeve, she quickly gagged him. "Get some rest Brimos for we shall talk tonight. I can tell already that we will have much to discuss." With that, the girl sauntered back to her spot on the ground and fell asleep.

Brimos just sat there staring at her in utter disbelief. How in the name of the Naaru did he get here? After a time, when he was sure she was asleep he began his attempt to stand. Before he could rise to his knees a huge beak began squawking in his face causing him to fall flat on his back. "She's better than a guard dog and twice as mean. I suggest you stay down." With that said, the blood elf rolled over and went back to sleep. The Hawkstrider planted itself right next to Brimos and began preening its' feathers. Brimos simply lay there for hours staring blankly at the sky until boredom finally caused him to fall asleep.

By the time he woke it was twilight. He found the Hawkstrider gone and the gag removed from his mouth. The rogue was leaning on a part of the broken tree, papers once again strewn out around her, a single candle illuminating her work. "Your name is Audrelene isn't it?" She didn't look up. The Draenei worked himself up into a sitting position. "Yes that's your name. Audrelene Firedancer, the infamous traitor." Brimos chuckled darkly to himself. "I never thought I would have the honor of meeting such a notorious criminal. I must say your wanted posters don't do you justice." A smirk danced on his face. "Audrelene, the rogue who singlehandedly killed her entire team and left her post open for a troll invasion." Brimos laughed deeply and long.

"Is that what they are saying I did?" Audrelene slowly looked up from her work. "Are you finished?" a look of utter annoyance played on her face. " Because I believe the same kind of remark could be said about you Brimos the captain that deserted his post and left his men to be demolished by the Legion, at least, according to these trial papers."

Brimos snarled, "I didn't leave them. I could never leave them. I'm not like you." In a flash, Audrelene was on him the heel of her palm pressed hard against his chest, her face inches from his. "What kind of person are you like Draenei? Are you the kind who would do anything to return to his former glory, the kind who would put his very neck on the line for his people?"

Audrelene's eyes were wild as she breathed heavily into the Draenei's face. Slowly she regained her calm and returned to a sitting position. "You say these accusations against you aren't true and yet you are still pushed out to the fringes of society. They put you away where no one can see you. Where no one can hear you rave mad prophecies of the future. You say these charges are false? What if I told you mine are too?"

Brimos was silent; a confused frown crossed his blue face. "Who are you? Why did you come here? I can't be of serious consequence to you." His words were slow and cautious. His cadence was that of a person who spoke to one on the brink of madness.

"Oh, but you are of the utmost importance Brimos. Though I am a kind person by nature I did not let you live out of the goodness of my heart and though your company is rather enjoyable I did not bring you here out of some sad need for companionship." Taking a deep breath Audrelene continued. "I need your help. I was framed by the very people I swore allegiance to. The very people I was ready to die for. When I was young I dreamed of having adventures and I have received them in abundance. That team you claimed I killed is alive and they are in dire trouble. If I don't reach them before our enemies discover their whereabouts their dead. That's where you are of use to me. I need you to get me to Outland, Brimos."

Brimos didn't say a word. He couldn't say anything. For several minutes he just stared at this crazy rogue. After what seemed like ages, he finally broke into uncontrollable laughter. "You want me to help you, a worldwide wanted felon, get to Outland? While every bounty hunter worth their salt is out to get you? I assumed you were mildly crazy when I figured out who you were, but now I am certain in my analysis that you are absolutely insane. Why would I help you? What would I gain, besides the satisfaction that comes from helping an outlaw?" By this time Brimos was rolling on the floor with laughter.

"You will help me Draenei because I have something you want. I have the key to your redemption."Audrelene pulled out a scroll from her sack it was tied in red ribbon and held together with an orange seal. "In my hand, I hold the fate of not only you, but all of Azeroth. I was banished and outlawed because of the knowledge I hold. Good men have died trying to reveal this truth. You can't possibly comprehend the danger that everyone is in. The Legion was nothing compared to what is going to happen next. The very doom of us all is right underneath our feet Brimos and there are those who would kill to make sure we all burn. Help me save my friends and I'll help you save Azeroth. If I am successful everything you lost will be once again within your grasp, your title, your honor all of it. You'll be talked about for years to come as the savior of Azeroth. My name is Audre', Brimos and I have come here to bring you your life back."

**So…Did I mention my two stories were connected? Anyway, holy crud it's Audre'! As always I really appreciate reviews. You guys have been treating my story very kindly and I appreciate it.**

**On a side note, I am currently playing a free online game called League of Legends. If you happen to play, message me for my screen name and we can be LoL buddies! I play a mean Miss Fortune. **

**Until next time**

**Demacia! I mean for the Horde!**


End file.
